Many electrochemical oxidation reduction-driven applications require proton conductive materials. One specific fuel cell of this type is described in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,638, based on Ser. No. 08/135,007, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein. That patent describes a breakthrough in aqueous methanol-based fuel cells.
This special aqueous-methanol fuel cell is the first practical fuel cell to operate without an acid electrolyte. Like many other fuel cells, however, this fuel cell requires a proton conducting membrane and effective electrode assemblies. At the time of the writing of this application, the electrodes of the fuel cell have demonstrated problems associated with catalyst utilization. The electrodes are critical for optimal performance of the fuel cell. An electrode that lacks proper catalyst utilization renders some of the catalyst unable to participate in the electrochemical reaction. Thus, reducing the reaction's efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to define new electrodes for use in such fuel cells. These materials improve overall fuel cell function by affecting catalyst loading and utilization at the electrodes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide methods of forming these new electrodes.